Categoria:História
Among the biggest events of Ollunia are: [[A Criação|'''- The Creation']]' (Thur Godkh)' Period where the Veghas were created to administer the new world, together with the Tools of Creation. ''[[Os Três Grandes Deveres|'- The Three Great Duties']]' (Thur Koul Ohkran)'' Period divided into three great duties, tasks where the veghas were desperately in charge to take attention at the great tasks passed on by their creators. That had been finalized to the banishment and withdrawal of the greatest Vegha Negatives. '- The Golden Age (''Thar Angorash Vhor Amorh) Period without major events or disasters, prosperity and peace was an order and the beings presented perfect harmony, both in Ollunia and his Nexus. - The 100 year war (Thar Eveguh vhor Ukroh Yhnum) Period when he hears a generalized war between the veghas by power, connected to the event of the opening of the Box of Pandora, causing the destruction of good part of Ollunia and causing a gross increase of the concentration of negative energy, causing its present appearance and losing much of your life. Almost everything was extinct or consumed. - The Hunt (Thar Azhar) Period of great ruin, where among the rest of the world the great Vegha Leaders who survived used their last forces to give a breath of life to Ollunia, who would gradually recover. But it also initiated a great revolt in which veghas are hunted discriminately for eternity and magic world. '- The Ruin (''Thar Astras)' Current moment of history, where the great hunt for the veghas slowed down and are almost forgotten by everyone and everything they have done, but the world is in great doubt about what will be its future, or end. '''_______ PORTUGUESE BRASILIAN (PT-BR)_______' Entre os maiores eventos de Ollunia estão: ''- A Criação ( '''Thur Godkh )'' Período onde os Veghas foram criados para administrar o novo mundo, junto as ferramentas da criação. ''- Os Três Grandes Deveres ( Thur Koul Ohkran)'' Período dividido em três grandes deveres, tarefas onde os veghas se incumbiam desesperadamente para realizar as grandes tarefas repassadas por seus criadores. Que fora finalizado ao banimento e desistência dos maiores Negativos Veghas. ''- A Era de Ouro ( Thar Angorash Vhor Amorh )'' Período sem grandes acontecimentos ou desastres, prosperidade e paz era uma ordem e os seres apresentavam perfeita harmonia, tanto em Ollunia quanto seu Nexus. ''- A guerra dos 100 anos ( [[A Guerra dos 100 Anos|Thar Eveguh vhor Ukroh Yhnum )]]'' Período onde ouve uma guerra generalizada entre os veghas por poder, ligado ao evento da abertura da Caixa de Pandora, causando a destruição de boa parte de Ollunia e causando um aumento bruto da concentração de energia negativa, ocasionando sua atual aparência e perdendo boa parte de sua vida. Quase todo ser fora extinto ou consumido. ''- A Caçada ( Thar Azhar ''')'' Período de grande ruína, onde entre os restos do mundo os grandes Líderes Veghas que sobreviveram usaram suas últimas forças para dar um sopro de vida a Ollunia, que aos poucos iria se recuperar. Mas também iniciou uma grande revolta na qual veghas são caçados discriminadamente pela eternidade e mundo mágico. ''- A Ruína ( '''Thar Astras )' Momento atual da história, onde a grande caçada aos veghas diminuiu o seu ritmo e são quase esquecidos por todos e tudo que já fizeram, mas, o mundo se encontra numa grande dúvida sobre qual será seu futuro, ou fim. Categoria:História